


A keremy christmas

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol and Jeremy spend Christmas together with the mikaelsons</p>
            </blockquote>





	A keremy christmas

You know Jeremy you don't have to spend the holidays alone you could come to my house and hang with us (says kol gesturing)  
It's fine kol really and I'm sure you're siblings wouldn't want me around anyway considering they don't like me that much (says Jeremy sipping his beer)  
What you're crazy they adore you!   
Nah i don't think they do just causd i come visit every once in a while doesn't mean they like me it just means klaus is in the back if his mind thinking he wants to break my neck  
for sleeping with his little brother   
well i wouldn't call it sleeping (kol says grinning while rubbing Jeremy's leg with his foot)  
(Laughs) either way he still wants to kick my ass   
please Jeremy you know you want to! (Kol says begging)  
Oh fine if you're gonna beg me  
(Kol smiled and leaned in from his side of the table to kiss Jeremy on the forehead)  
It's officially christmas day and kol and Jeremy were actually having a good time as were his siblings   
here Jeremy you can open my present from me now (kol says smiling)  
Jeremy then rips it open   
wow it's a university of Denver T shirt why did you get me this?  
Cause i know you said you wanted to go there when you were still living there but you couldn't cause you had to come back home and that broke your heart  
so i figured I'd get you at least a piece of it so i went online and bought a jersey plus Denver was where we met so that makes ir even cooler (says kol who smiled a little bit)  
Jeremy then leaned in and kissed kol on the lips hard  
i love it kolly he said smiling into kol's eyes   
the other mikaelsons couldn't help but smile as well at the happy couple


End file.
